


Stormpilot Ficlets and Drabbles (2017—)

by creativityandcoffee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityandcoffee/pseuds/creativityandcoffee
Summary: A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr (soon to be deleted). If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon.





	1. Drabble 1 (Untitled)

Sometimes, Finn wakes up in his old quarters, the ones he shared with five other stormtroopers who had no personalities of their own.

He lifts himself up and feels the ice-cold bed beneath him, sees the oppressive darkness all around him, hears the ever-present sound of marching echoing from the corridor…

For a moment, he forgets that he left this place, forgets that he escaped, despite the odds, to somewhere better.

For a moment, all he does is await his next command.

Then he feels a hand—familiar, warm—running across his back… and the walls of his room appear, and Poe murmurs in his ear, hushed and comforting.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay,” Poe reminds him. Finn lets out a sigh and leans back against Poe, letting himself be held.

They sit in silence for a minute while Finn steadies himself. Then Finn reaches back to take Poe’s hand. He squeezes it tight.

“I’m okay as long as you’re with me,” Finn whispers, turning himself around to look at the man he loves.

Poe smiles at that, eyes shining with a light that never seems to fade, and presses a soft kiss to Finn’s cheek.

“I’ll always be with you. Always.”

Before he knows it, Finn falls asleep again. But this time, he dreams of nothing but quiet nights, happy days, and open skies; and when he wakes, it is not his dark past, but rather the beautiful, sleeping face of his future that greets him.


	2. Drabble 2 (Untitled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

Finn was scared to open his eyes. 

Scared that, when he did, this whole adventure would reveal itself as a dream, another one of his mental escapes from his much darker reality. 

Scared that Rey, a woman stronger, kinder, and braver than anyone he’d ever known, would turn out to be fake and nothing more. 

Scared that the Jedi were really just figments of imagination, that the great Han Solo never convinced him Luke Skywalker was real, that he’d never really held a lightsaber with his own two hands… 

But most of all, he feared that Poe Dameron, the Resistance pilot who had saved _him_ when it was supposed to be the other way around, had never existed. 

What if he opened his eyes to a reality without Poe’s smile, without his laugh or confidence, without that tone in his voice when he had learned that Finn was alive? 

Maybe it would be better to just never wake up… but it was too late for that now. 

The first thing he felt was the pain; his whole body ached and throbbed in a dull, rhythmic pattern, making him want to punch something and cry at the same time. 

But the voice he heard made all of his frustration and agony melt away. 

 _“Finn? Finn, are you awake?”_  

Finn awoke to the sight of Poe staring down at him, and watched as the pilot's beautiful eyes started to fill with tears. He realized Poe’s hands, gentle and comforting, were holding his. Those hands trembled a bit as Poe started to cry. 

Finn reached up weakly and brushed a tear away from Poe’s face, full of a joy the likes of which he’d never known before. 

_It hadn’t been a dream. It hadn’t been a dream. It hadn’t been a dream…_


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

After learning that Finn had never been exposed to music (which just made him hate the First Order even more), Poe took it upon himself to give Finn a full music education.

They’d sit in Poe’s room with the speakers on a little too loud during the day; at night, they’d lie side by side on the floor, sharing earbuds, eyes closed and hands almost touching.

They listened to pop, jazz, classical, soul, R&B, rock, country, folk, experimental… any and every genre that Poe could think of. When Finn asked why they had to listen to everything, Poe smiled.

“Well, how can you figure out what kind of music you like best if you don’t try them all?”

Finn discovered that he enjoyed almost all of the music he heard. He supposed he liked folk and jazz a little more than the rest…

But his favorite music—the kind which would _always_ be his favorite—was Poe’s.

Sometimes, Poe would bring out his guitar and show Finn a song he’d been working on. It wasn’t often (Poe was very self-conscious about his work), but as soon as Finn had first heard Poe sing he’d fallen in love with the sound. Poe’s voice was warm, soft, and low; hearing it made Finn feel safe and content somehow, like nothing was wrong with the world.

He wished he could listen to Poe sing forever.

So when Poe said it was Finn’s turn to pick the music, Finn knew just what he wanted.

“Can you sing for me again?”

Finn had never seen Poe look so flustered before. The pilot laughed and ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“You really want to listen to me sing? I’m not even that good…”

Finn placed his hands on Poe’s shoulders and looked the other man in the eyes. He wanted Poe to believe what he said next.

“Poe, no music is more beautiful than yours.”

And he meant it. He truly did.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

Poe didn’t understand how other people slept at night. How they just laid still, closed their eyes, and drifted off into the darkness.

He never slept at night; instead, he reviewed new mission plans, or tinkered on BB-8 (with their permission, of course), or drew the planets he had seen, both beautiful and barren. He never slept, because he _couldn’t_ sleep—because whenever he closed his eyes, it was never the soothing darkness he visited, but rather the agonizing land of nightmares…

He did have one consolation. The nightmares, seeming to abide by their name, never occurred in the daytime. So he’d sleep during the day whenever he could: during breaks between meetings, or on days where there was nothing for him to do. Sometimes he fell asleep in the middle of a conversation, but that was a rare occurrence. Besides, he’d much rather embarrass himself than have to endure the visions which played across his mind after the suns set.

Poe adjusted to two or three hours of sleep a day, and never had a problem with his sleepless nights until someone else noticed.

That someone else was Finn.

Sometimes, Finn would come to Poe’s room and they’d talk for hours, long into the night, until Finn fell asleep. When Finn woke up, Poe was always awake as well; it didn’t take him long to realize that this was only because Poe had never slept in the first place.

After having this realization, Finn staged an intervention. He came to Poe’s room, closed the door, stared the pilot right in the eyes, and asked him directly, “Poe, when was the last time you got a full night’s sleep?”

Poe blinked in surprise and tried to stammer out a false answer until he looked at those eyes—those gorgeous, perfect eyes—again. He hung his head and sighed, letting his shoulders drop as he sank down onto his unused bed; there was no way he could lie to Finn. It was simply impossible.

“I, uh, I don’t sleep at night,” Poe confessed quietly, avoiding Finn’s gaze for fear of a look of disappointment. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he felt like disappointing Finn would be the worst thing he could ever do. 

“And why’s that?” Finn asked gently, sitting himself down next to Poe and slowly, cautiously, reaching for Poe’s hand.

Poe let him take it, and enjoyed the warmth that Finn’s hand imparted to his. He closed his eyes, becoming aware of just how tired he was, of the ache in his back and the pain in his head and the knots in his shoulders.

“Ever since I joined the Resistance, I’ve had dreams… nightmares… where I lose everyone I know, where the Resistance gets defeated, over and over again, in so many different ways…”

Poe didn’t realize he was crying until he heard Finn shushing him, and felt one of Finn’s warm hands clearing a tear from his cheek.

“It’s okay to be afraid, Poe,” Finn said, soft but sure. He held both of Poe’s hands with his own now. “I’ve had those nightmares, too. And the only way to get rid of them is to admit that you’re afraid, and that it’s okay. That it’s okay to fear a future we cannot see.”

Poe continued to cry, less than before, but still enough to make him shudder slightly with each sob. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning into Finn, and then letting himself be tucked into bed, his head on the pillow and one of his hands still holding Finn’s.

“I’m right here, Poe. If you have a nightmare, I’ll be right here.” Finn squeezed Poe’s hand slightly, and lightly combed Poe’s hair with his other hand.

Poe didn’t have any nightmares that night. He only saw the darkness: peaceful, vast, and calm.


	5. A Tipsy, Clumsy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A Drunken Kiss" + "Catching the other before they fall"

“Hey, Finn, trust me, buddy—three’s enough,” Poe says, putting his hand on Finn’s arm, which had been moving to call over the waiter for more beer. “Especially since you’ve never had alcohol before." 

Finn lowers his arm freely, deciding to follow Poe’s good judgement. Poe’s hand lingers on Finn’s arm, comforting and gentle, and finally settles there after a few moments of hesitation. 

Finn smiles warmly at Poe, and the other man returns the expression. 

They had just professed their mutual feelings for each other last night, and Finn supposes that makes this their first official “date.” But it doesn’t feel like a date—it just feels like hanging out with Poe, trying things he’s never done before, laughing and joking and being around the most amazing person he’s ever known. 

It feels like it always has, and Finn is so grateful that nothing’s had to change. 

Poe has made sure he hasn’t had  _too_  too much, but Finn still feels a pleasant kind of buzz that makes him blush, and giggle, and want to take hold of Poe’s perfect face and kiss that stupid, brilliant pilot the way he had last night… 

Poe’s also had a few drinks, and Finn notices that the slight tension between Poe's shoulders is gone. Poe slowly moves his hand down Finn’s arm and takes Finn’s hand in his, smiling softly to himself as he does so. 

Finn beams as Poe’s eyes glance back up at him, shining and more beautiful than anything else in the galaxy. He holds Poe’s hand a little tighter, leans over on his stool—and falls over. 

Poe, moving faster than Finn expects, grabs Finn before he hits the ground. After Poe pulls him up they’re face to face, both standing up, Poe’s arms wrapped around Finn in a secure embrace. 

Before he can stop himself (and before he has the opportunity to fall over again), Finn leans in and starts kissing Poe. The pilot soon reciprocates, holding Finn a little closer as he does. 

"I knew it! I knew it!” comes a shout from across the bar. Finn and Poe both turn their heads to see Rey, grinning triumphantly, glass in hand. 

Finn grins back at her for a moment—and then Poe’s turning his head with light, warm fingers, and pressing soft lips to Finn’s once again.

 

 


	6. A Reunion Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A Reunion Kiss"

Poe’s been gone for four months. And even though Finn only met him a year ago, his absence is already able to leave a gap, a kind of Poe-shaped void, in Finn’s life.

Unfortunately, Poe’s mission is deep in First Order territory. This has the double effect of making Finn unable to contact Poe without risking his safety, and making Finn constantly worry about his safety precisely  _because_  Finn can’t contact him and ask him how he’s doing, or when he’ll come home.

Yes, Finn has finally decided to call the Resistance home. But not because of the other members, or the cause—which, though he obviously supports it, also frightens him to think about sometimes, if he’s honest. He's just escaped the First Order—he’s not in a hurry to go near them again. Rey was the exception; and even that successful rescue was tainted with loss, that gift the Order knew how to give so very well…

The Resistance is home because that’s what Poe calls it; and where Poe’s at home, that’s where Finn wants to be.

Some nights, Finn will go outside, lie down on his back, and look up at the stars. He'll wonder where his pilot is roaming now, and when (or if—no, don’t think that) he’ll fly back, grinning and laughing and looking at Finn like he never looks at anyone else.

Finn learns how to use his time—makes himself useful when and where he can, tries his best to support the rebels and their plans—but there’s always a piece of his mind thinking about Poe, dwelling on the memories of the past while also trying to avoid them.

When he’s sitting out there that evening, gazing up and thinking about the man he cares for with all his heart and soul, he almost doesn’t believe his eyes when he sees an X-wing soaring through the sky.

Finn watches, full of barely-contained hope, as the craft pulls in and the hatch opens. There are no X-wing patrols at night, and he has this instinct he can’t help but believe…

Poe’s hugging Finn before he can even process Poe’s there. Finn hugs back, squeezing tightly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. BB-8 rolls up to them and Finn laughs joyfully—something he’d almost forgotten how to do—at the sight of the familiar droid.

Poe takes Finn’s face in both of his hands, moving his thumb across Finn’s cheek to wipe away a stray teardrop.

Poe starts to speak, but Finn cuts him off by kissing him deeply and pulling him closer. Words can come later, because words aren’t able to express the happiness he feels, the loneliness he felt, and the complete love he has for the rebel whose hair is now wrapped around his fingers.

Poe’s own tears start to fall now, and in that moments it’s just them, together after so long, kissing and crying and holding each other under the slowly-darkening sky.


	7. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "a promise"

Even though it’s been the best three months of his life, Finn can’t keep the nagging voices out of his head; the ones that say he’s not worthy of love, not worthy of Poe’s gentle touches and soft kisses, not worthy of the pilot who will always be a better man than he could ever be. 

Even while Poe holds him, Finn feels that it’s wrong, that Poe deserves better, that he’s wasting Poe’s time and just pretending _this_ could work. 

So one night, while he and Poe are sitting on Poe’s bed, backs to the wall and hands held loosely in each other’s, Finn finally decides that it’s time to break it off. 

“Poe…” Finn starts, slowly (regretfully) pulling his hand out of Poe’s grasp. Poe turns, furrowing his brows in concern at the look on Finn’s face. 

“Yeah?” Poe asks, quiet and questioning. Finn has to look away from the other man’s worried eyes in order to say what he has to say. Not what he _wants_ to say, but what he _needs_  to. For Poe’s sake. 

“I think we should break up,” Finn says quickly, forcing himself to make it through the statement without stopping. He closes his eyes for a second. What will Poe’s reaction be? Anger? Sadness? Relief? 

Finn forces himself to turn his gaze back to Poe and sees that the pilot’s expression has not changed; his brow is still furrowed, his eyes still full of caring and confusion. 

“No you don’t,” Poe says calmly, as if stating a fact everyone knows is true.

“No, I—I do, Poe. I think we should stop being together,” Finn insists, but even he can tell how weak his protests sound. 

“What would make you say this?” Poe asks, grasping Finn’s hand in his once again. Finn thinks about pulling away from the touch but finds that he can’t. It’s too familiar, too comforting.

“I… just think you deserve better than me,” Finn mumbles, looking down at the floor while he does. He feels his head being lifted by light, warm fingers, and soon he’s faced with Poe’s eyes once more. 

“Finn, I  _promise_  you that you are deserving of _so_ much more than you think you are,” Poe says, his tone soft but serious. “If anyone’s undeserving of the boyfriend they have, it’s _me_ , not you. Because who could deserve the best man I’ve ever known?” 

Finn blushes at Poe’s compliments, and blushes even more when Poe runs his fingers along Finn’s cheek. 

“And the cutest,” Poe adds, smiling at Finn for a moment before pulling Finn’s face closer to his and pressing a kiss to Finn’s lips. 

Finn leans into the kiss and feels himself overcome with joy. 

For the first time in his life, Finn is truly loved by someone else. 


	8. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Exchanging Letters"

* * *

_Finn -_

_Sorry I had to leave early—the General called an emergency meeting (although, when do we ever have a meeting that isn’t an emergency?). Anyways. I’ll see you when I get back. Hate to miss you waking up, but I’m sure you looked as cute as you always do._

_Love, your BF_

* * *

_Poe,_

_For if you wake up: I couldn’t sleep. Went outside to get some air. Should be back soon._

_~ Finn_

* * *

_Finn -_

_I had to go out because someone (hint: it wasn’t BB-8) forgot to get the milk. Again. Honesty, I love you, but how many times is this gonna happen? How am I supposed to eat cereal without milk?? Exactly, I’m not._

_See you soon,_

_Poe_

* * *

_Poe,_

_I’m writing this so that, if you get back before me, you’ll understand why everything looks the way it does. Your droid came here in the middle of the afternoon, looking for **you** , and somehow managed to cover every inch of the floor with dirt._

_Are you sure he’s not a dog?_

_~ Finn_

* * *

_Finn -_

_You forgot your blaster. I put it on the counter for you to pick up when you come back for it exactly ten minutes after leaving without it._

_Love, your BF_

* * *

_Poe,_

_Your turn to forget your blaster. On the counter._

_~ Finn_

* * *

_Finn -_

_Out for milk. Again. (Maybe I should just do the shopping from now on…)_

_Love, your BF_

* * *

_Poe,_

_Sorry I had to leave early, Rey needed help with something._

_But for when you wake up: I had a dream last night. You and me, gazing at the stars, laughing, happy. But when I woke up, I realized it wasn’t a dream at all… because we’ve done that exact thing so many times before._

_Guess what I’m trying to say is… being with you is a dream. Do I tell you that often enough?_

_Love, the guy who dreams about you night and day_

* * *

_Finn -_

_I love you._

_Poe_

* * *

_Poe,_

_I know._

_~ Finn_

* * *

 


	9. Are You F*cking Insane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you fucking insane?"

“Are you fucking insane!?”

Finn spun around, losing his grip on the lightsaber in his panic. It fell to the ground and rattled as it rolled along to rest at Poe’s feet.

“Poe, I just—I—I was gonna tell you…”

“Oh, you were, were you?” Poe scoffed harshly, glaring from underneath furrowed brows. He gave the lightsaber a disdainful look before casting his eyes, dark with anger, on Finn once more.

Finn felt himself becoming angry as well. What right did Poe have to judge him for trying to connect with the Force? Rey had said she’d sensed it in him, and he had too. There were moments of connection, moments when he felt the wholeness Rey had described…

Why should he ignore the Force just because it made his boyfriend mad for no apparent reason? 

When Finn had told Poe of his possible connection to the Force, he had expected… well, he wasn’t sure what he’d expected. Support? Interest? Instead, all he’d gotten was a harsh warning not to listen to Rey, to stay away from the Force at all costs. 

It had been a week since that conversation. Since then, Rey had been teaching him everything she knew, and had been letting him borrow the lightsaber when she didn’t need it. Finn had been hoping to prevent Poe from finding out, but maybe it was better that he had. At least they could have this fight and get it over with…

… and figure out what it would do to their relationship. 

“Actually, no. I wasn’t. I was  _never_  going to tell you. And you know why?” Finn said, an edge creeping into his voice. “Because I  _knew_ this was the way you’d react. I  _knew_  you’d refuse to try and see this differently. Why would I have told you when I knew all I’d get is judgement?” 

Poe refused to answer, just continued glaring from beneath his dark curls, gaze flickering between the lightsaber and Finn. There was anger there, but also something else, something more…

“Why the hell do you care if I’m Force sensitive?” Finn asked, truly wanting to know the answer. He had no idea why Poe was doing this, and it made him feel enraged and confused and guilty all at once. Finn took the steps separating him and Poe and stood right in front of the pilot. He stared into Poe’s eyes and tried to figure out what the something else was, that other feeling welling up to the surface… 

Poe closed his eyes, turned around, and left. 

* * *

The next time Finn saw Poe was that night, when he returned to their quarters. Poe was hunched over his workbench, fiddling with screws and wires; it was what he always did when he was upset and refusing to deal with his feelings.

They stepped around each other carefully, neither of them saying a word for hours. Finally, when they were both sitting in their living room, as far away from each other on their couch as they could get, Finn heard Poe clear his throat hesitantly. 

“You didn’t see what happened to Leia,” Poe said, so quietly that Finn almost missed it. Finn turned to Poe, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Poe sighed deeply, letting his shoulders drop and casting his eyes up to the ceiling. 

“When Kylo Ren… Ben… left, she was absolutely heartbroken. I’d never seen her like that before,” Poe confessed. He paused, and Finn listened intently for what he would say next.

“I don’t know much about the Force, but I know it has the power to take the people we care about away from us,” Poe said, looking at Finn as he did. “And I don’t want it to take you away from me.”

Fear. That was the other thing Finn had seen in Poe’s eyes: Fear so strong that it now drowned out any anger, fear so strong that it made Poe begin to cry.

Finn, for the second time that day, closed the gap between them. But this time he wrapped his arms around Poe, pressed kisses to the other man’s cheeks, and held him close until the sobs subsided. 

“I’ll never let anything take me away from you,” Finn said, smiling softly as Poe turned around in his arms to face him. “I’ll always be here, Poe.” 

“Always?”

“ _Always._ ”


	10. Watching Over Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

Poe didn’t hear the medbay doors open as General Organa walked in, nor did he notice as she sat down next to him. All of his attention was focused on Finn, still unconscious and with no signs of waking soon. He jumped when the General tapped him on the shoulder, wearing one of her small smiles.

“How is he?” she asked, nodding towards Finn.

“No better, no worse—always the same,” Poe said, with sadness and frustration. He ran a hand through his hair quickly, let out a sigh. “Always the same.”

“He will recover,” the General said, certain and sure. Poe tried to look convinced, but there was still fear in his eyes: fear that Finn wouldn’t wake up, fear that he’d never see Finn’s smile again, fear that he’d never get to say—

“You love him, don’t you?” Organa asked gently, laughing at Poe’s shocked reaction. “Oh, don’t look so surprised, Dameron. I’ve been in love, I know what it looks like.”

Poe looked down, trying not to become flustered by the General’s observation.

“I do,” he said finally. He turned to face the General, the honesty of his words evident in his expression. “I do love him. With all my heart.”

“And it hurts to see him like this,” the General said, as if reading his thoughts, “when he’s helpless and you’re unable to help him.”

Poe nodded, fighting the urge to cry but feeling the tears begin to form anyways. He felt her reach for his hand and he let her, appreciating the act of kindness.

“He will wake up, and you will get to tell him what you feel,” Organa promised. Poe, somehow, knew that she was telling the truth. After a moment of silence, she let go of his hand.

“But right now, you need to sleep—you’ve been in and out of here for days on end, I can’t imagine you’ve gotten much rest,” she said. Poe began to protest, but she gave him a look that made him fall silent again.

“ _Now_ , Poe—I’ll watch over him, so he won’t be alone.”

After a moment, and with great reluctance, Poe rose from his seat and left Finn, only glancing back once before returning to his quarters.

General Organa sat by Finn, wondering what would happen between him and the man she considered a second son. She knew he would awaken—she could sense that he was already healing. But she could not read his heart.

She remained there for the rest of the night: to keep her promise to Poe, to make sure the pilot didn’t come back, and to have a few hours to think, in the peculiar calm of the medbay, about what the future might bring.


	11. Too Busy Playing Flyboy Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You could have died.”

A satisfied grin appears on Poe’s face after he’s safely back in the Resistance base. Another day, another skirmish that could be considered a victory for his team. Would he ever get tired of this? 

Poe’s cheer stays with him as he walks back to his quarters; judging by BB-8’s contented beeps, his droid is pleased with their performance as well. However, the smile is wiped off his face when he sees Finn running towards him, looking anxious and scared and… angry? 

“Finn, what—” Poe tries to ask. He’s hurried along the hall and into the rooms he shares with Finn before he can finish. 

“ _You could have died_ ,” Finn says, his tone both accusatory and distraught. “You could have  _died_ …" 

“Finn, what are you talking about?” Poe asks, concerned and confused. Finn’s clinging to his shoulders, and it looks like his boyfriend just might cry. 

“I’m talking about  _you_ ,  _today_ ,  _out there_ , too busy playing flyboy hero to see the danger you were putting yourself in,” Finn says in one breath. He holds Poe’s face, cradling the pilot’s head in his hands. “I’m talking about  _you_ ,  _today_ , acting like you don’t even care how worried you’re making your boyfriend back at base…" 

Poe shrugs out of Finn’s reach, somewhat reluctantly. He loves Finn, but he needs to address whatever delusions Finn’s developed about who he is and what he does. 

“Finn, I’m a fighter pilot. It’s my job to go out there and damage the First Order as much as I possibly can.  _Everything_  I do is to help the Resistance, to make sure everyone’s hope isn’t snuffed out by Ren and the rest of them,” Poe says calmly, confidently. He is proud of his role, proud of his actions. He wants Finn to understand why he does what he does every day. 

“Yes,” Finn agrees, nodding, “you’re a fighter pilot. But there are other pilots—ones that obviously care more about their well-being than you do—who fight without taking unnecessary risks,” Finn replies, as sure in his words as Poe.  

Poe crosses his arms, frowning and struggling to control his initial reactions to Finn’s (obviously wrong) statement. 

“I’m the best pilot in the Resistance,” Poe counters, defensively. 

“You’re the pilot in the Resistance who cares the least about getting hurt,” Finn retorts. “You may not even realize it, but—Poe! Are you okay?“ 

Poe doesn’t understand why Finn’s asking until he follows Finn’s eyes and stares at his right leg, which is swollen and bleeding from a thin gash. He must have cut himself on something in the cockpit during the fighting without noticing.

The pilot opens his mouth to say “I’m fine,” but Finn’s already getting bandages out and he decides it’s best to just go along. He maneuvers out of his flight uniform, throws on a t-shirt and shorts, and lets Finn lead him to the bed. 

Poe winces when Finn covers the wound with ointment, but relaxes as Finn applies the bandages with a gentleness only he could manage. Poe smiles and runs a hand along Finn’s back, content to be looked after by the man he loves. 

“We’re not done with our conversation,” Finn says as he finishes, shoving the supplies behind him and turning to face Poe. But he’s smiling too, and the edge to his emotions has worn off. Finn combs his fingers through Poe’s hair briefly and sighs, smile disappearing. 

“Poe, I watched you from the command room today. All of the other pilots had orders, followed them, and aided the Resistance with their efforts. You, on the other hand, cut off your connection to command—like you always do—took off on your own path, and caused nothing but confusion for the flight control.”

Poe listens closely as Finn speaks. He’s never really considered how his un-commanded actions might influence the other flight teams’ patterns. 

“Not only that, but you recklessly and  _purposefully_  put yourself in the path of serious danger on three occasions; I know the number because I was afraid for you each time,” Finn says, his voice growing quiet. He looks at Poe with large, wondering eyes. “Why, Poe? Why would you carelessly risk your life like that?” 

Poe looks down; he’s struck by Finn’s words, and overwhelmed by the idea that Finn was watching him, waiting for him, worrying about his life more than he tends to worry about it himself. 

Finn lifts Poe’s head up, looks at him, and then says, with obvious love, “I think you don’t have a reason. I think you just get carried away and forget to worry about your own safety. Am I right?”

Poe nods, and Finn drops his hand to clasp one of Poe’s with it. The pilot wonders how Finn can see what he has never noticed himself.

“Promise me you’ll worry now.  _Promise_  me you’ll at least  _listen_  to command, and _think_  about following what they say, and not put yourself in harm’s way without a second thought.” 

“I promise,” Poe says. Finn looks at him pointedly and he leans forward, holding Finn’s hand a little more tightly and looking right into the other man’s eyes.

“I  _promise_ , Finn.” 

And Poe always keeps his promises. 

They fall asleep soon after that. When they do, their hands are still clasped together, and Poe’s lips are pressed to Finn’s forehead in a gentle kiss: a kiss, Poe hopes, that communicates all of his love and gratitude for the man beside him, the man who has shown him more love than he could ever have imagined.


	12. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Watch me.”

Finn has been sitting in his chair all evening, his face taut and pale. Poe wants to wait for Finn to tell him what’s wrong, but he scraps that idea after Finn pitches forward, grimacing and letting out a low groan. 

“Finn, talk to me,” Poe demands as he slides into his chair, which is right across from his boyfriend. Finn clutches at his head and squeezes his eyes shut. After a minute Finn opens his eyes warily, and turns his gaze to Poe. 

“It’s my head. Every time I move I feel this  _horrible_  pressure, and it won’t go away,” Finn explains, his voice tight and his hands still gripping his forehead. His eyes snap shut again when he tries to move his head up.

“I think I can help make it better,” Poe says. He leans forwards and places his hands on Finn’s forearms. “You’re gonna have to let go of this death grip, though.“ 

“I don’t think anyone could make me feel better right now,” Finn mumbles, wincing as another wave of pressure hits him. 

“Watch me,” Poe insists. Finn hesitantly lowers his hands, trying his utmost to not make any sudden movements. 

Poe carefully places his hands on Finn’s head; his fingers rest on the back of Finn’s skull, while his thumbs lie on Finn’s temples. At first, when Poe starts to move his fingers, Finn feels worse than before. But after a moment he experiences a release from the pressure and sighs, happy and surprised. 

“I have  _no_  idea what you’re doing, but keep doing it,” Finn says, sighing again as Poe begins to massage Finn’s temples. 

“I used to get these headaches all the time as a kid. I got them from Mom’s side of the family, so she taught me how to make them bearable,” Poe explains, shifting his hands slightly. “Luckily for you I remember what she said, even though I haven’t had one of these in years.“ 

“Yes, luckily for me,” Finn agrees whole-heartedly. They stay there until all of Finn’s pain has disappeared. Finn misses Poe’s touch when he finally removes his hands, but the pressure is gone and that is what matters. 

“Thank you, darling,” Finn says, pulling Poe in for a quick kiss before he stands up. “It feels so much better—I can’t even begin to describe it.”

“No problem, darling,” Poe replies, smiling at Finn warmly before going off to read tomorrow’s attack plans. He actually has a lot of work to do, and now he’ll probably be staying up all night; but taking time to help Finn feel better is never a waste to him, and never will be. 


	13. Something Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all of the Stormpilot ficlets and drabbles I have written over the years! This collection will be updated as I continue to write.
> 
> All of the works here were originally posted @finn-n-poe on Tumblr. If the work was prompted, I will either credit the prompter, or simply put the prompt if it was given to me by an anon. Feel free to prompt me over on that blog anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We have to be quiet.”

They crouched in the dark tunnel, inching their way along carefully. Poe took a breath to speak, but Finn spun around and placed a finger over his lips before he could say anything. 

“We have to be quiet,” Finn whispered, so softly that Poe almost missed what he said. “No talking, or you’ll scare them away.”

The Resistance was currently camped out on a planet Finn had been on once before, during his time tied to the First Order. He’d insisted that Poe follow him into the tunnels, promising something amazing. 

What it was, Poe still didn’t know; so far, the only amazing thing was the pain in his knees. But he could never pass up an opportunity to spend time with Finn—the valiant and (he couldn’t help but admit it) handsome ex-stormtrooper he would always owe his life to—and so he’d come along, willing to follow wherever Finn may lead him. 

He nodded an acknowledgment of Finn’s demand for silence and they carried on, elbows and knees scraping against the dark and damp rock walls. 

After a few minutes had passed they were suddenly standing on a ledge, which overlooked a spacious cavern below. Poe squinted at first, his eyes adjusting to the light that filtered in from the cracks in the ceiling above. When his vision cleared he simply stood and stared, gaping in awe. 

Below his feet, on the cavern floor, lay a hoard of creatures he had never seen before. Their features and bodies were feline, and they appeared to be covered in black fur. But their tails, foreheads, and backs were bejeweled with the most beautiful gems Poe had ever seen. Stones of every shape and color, every cut and size, glistened on the bodies of the creatures, which all slept soundly next to each other. One creature, which had a tail covered in emeralds and diamonds, flipped over in its sleep. The movement sent flashes of green and silver dancing all along the cavern walls. 

Finn and Poe stood there for what seemed like an eternity, mesmerized by the beings below them. Every time one of the creatures moved, new colors would rise to cover the surrounding rocks. Once, a flash of light came into the cavern at just the right angle, and the slumbering animals morphed into a sparking rainbow sea before their very eyes. They had looked at each other in wonder, briefly, before gazing downwards again. 

Somehow, they both sensed when it was time to leave. Poe was the one who led their way out, and when they reached the exit he turned to Finn, desperate to talk about what they’d seen. 

“What did you think?” Finn asked excitedly, waiting for Poe’s reply. 

But suddenly, all of Poe’s words left him. He stared at the man before him. Finn’s eyes were alight with joy, his face beamed with a smile brighter than all others, and his dark skin seemed to glow in the light of the setting suns. 

In that moment, Poe realized that no one and nothing, not even the sight they had just seen, would ever be more beautiful to him than Finn. 

Since Poe’s words were gone, there was only one thing left for him to do. He took Finn’s face in his hands, leaned forward, and kissed Finn with all of the affection he felt towards the other man. 

Poe’s heart felt light when Finn, after getting over his initial surprise, began to kiss Poe back. 


End file.
